bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nonny/@comment-5050823-20120606214057/@comment-5050823-20120610144751
Part 6: Goby's House - Gil: Shall we go to Nonny's house now, Goby? Goby: Okay. Gil: Let's go! Nonny's House - Nonny: *bangs on window in fire* I HOPE SOMEONE COMES! Outside Nonny's House - Molly: I hear somebody coming! Deema: 2 are coming! Oona: Let's hide! Gil: Okay, Nonny old pal, we're here now! Nonny? Where are you? Goby: Uhh... Gil, look! Gil: *looks up* OH MY GOD! NONNY'S HOUSE IS ON FIRE! Goby: THE FRONT DOOR IS LOCKED! Gil: SOMEBODY MUST HAVE LOCKED NONNY IN THERE! AND IT LOOKS LIKE 3 DID! Goby: I KNOW WHO IT IS! IT'S MOLLY, DEEMA AND OONA! Gil: QUICK, GOBY, LET'S GO INSIDE AND RESCUE NONNY! Goby: RIGHT, GIL! *knocks front door down and both swim upstairs* Hallway - Gil: THERE'S LOTS OF FIRE EVERYWHERE IN THIS HOUSE! Goby: BUT WE'LL STILL MAKE IT! Gil: YES! *knock bedroom door down* Nonny's Room - Nonny: OH DEAR! I MIGHT BE TOASTED IN THIS FIRE! Voice: Oh no you won't! Nonny: HI, BOYS! Goby: Oh my god, mate! Gil: Are you okay, bud? You look horrible! There's blood on you and gashes everywhere! Nonny: It's Molly, Deema and Oona! They locked me inside! Goby: Well, we're going to get you out of there! Gil: Let's go! Nonny: Wait, I can't swim all the way out in this fire! Gil: Oh yeah, Nonny, you're right. How are we going to get you out the other way? Hmm... Goby: Oh, Gil, remember when we were young, you used to be a fireman. Gil: Oh yeah, how do firemen get people out of fires in another way? Goby: I don't remember. Nonny: A fireman's lift? Gil: Yeah, that's it! A fireman's lift! Nonny: But who's going to give me a fireman's lift? Gil: I will, old buddy! Nonny: Yay! Great! Goby: Right, I'll lead the way! Gil: And I'll give Nonny a fireman's lift! Here Nonny, come here. Nonny: Okay. *Gil gets Nonny's arm, bents down and lifts him over his shoulder* Gil: Now, this is a perfect fireman's lift! Nonny: This is relaxing on your back, Gil! Gil: Thanks! Goby: Let's go! *Goby swims out, and Gil swims out with Nonny on his shoulder* Nonny's House (Outside) - Goby: We made it! Gil and Nonny: Yay! Goby: Girls, a word please. Molly: OH GREAT! Deema: YOU FOUND OUT HAVEN'T YOU?!? Gil: Yes. Oona: Gil, why are you carrying Nonny like a fireman? Gil: Because, I have to rescue him. Nonny: Why did you girls locked me in my room and setted it on fire? Molly: Because, you're sexy! Deema: And we're not going to stop having sex with you! Oona: You are hot to us girls! Gil: You are mean, girls! Look at Nonny now! *turns around with Nonny (still on his back) facing in front of the girls* Nonny: I'm covered in blood and gashes! Goby: CAN'T YOU GIRLS JUST LEAVE NONNY ALONE?!? Molly, Deema and Oona: No! Goby: JUST GO AWAY AND LET US BE! *girls swim away* Goby: Gil, take Nonny to your house and look after him. I'll put out the fire. Gil: Right. Come on, Nonny. *swims away with Nonny still on his back* Goby: *puts fire out with extinguisher*